english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Bamford
Maria Bamford (born September 3, 1970) is an American stand-up comedian and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2010-2015) - Angel (ep11), Bear#2 (ep24), Bear#3 (ep24), Big Old Lady (ep3), Bug Mom (ep5), Butterfly (ep18), Candy Corn Girl (ep1), Chocoberry, Creature#4 (ep4), Crown (ep12), Cubby (ep24), Cube Person#2 (ep13), Dr. Ice Cream, Duchess of Nuts (ep10), Emerald Princess (ep82), Engagement Ring Princess (ep15), Fine Lady (ep13), Fluffy Creature#3 (ep4), Ghost Princess (ep39), Girl Snail#1 (ep16), Girl Snail#3 (ep16), Girl Snail#4 (ep16), Goblin King (ep11), Guard (ep18), Gumdrop (ep26), Gumdrop Lass#2 (ep3), Hag (ep7), Head Clown Nurse (ep66), Holo (ep18), Hot Dog Knight#1 (ep24), Hot Dog Knight#6 (ep24), Hot Dog Princess, Kim (ep9), Kim Kil Whan (ep56), Lollipop Girl (ep61), Lumpy Space King (ep83), Lumpy Space Mom (ep1), Mage (ep71), Mama (ep72), Mama Bear (ep16), Manfried, Margaret, Maria Goblin (ep20), Martha (ep5), Melissa (ep1), Mimic (ep11), Monster Lady (ep15), Mother Bird (ep16), Mrs. Duck (ep16), Mrs. Pig (ep72), Muscle Clown Nurse (ep66), Old Goblin (ep20), Old Lady Goblin (ep20), Old Woman (ep15), Poor Lady (ep13), Princess Princess Princess (ep15), Raggedy Princess, Red Faced Lollipop (ep3), Rump#1 (ep9), Sharon (ep13), Skeleton Mom (ep7), Slime Princess, Soft Person#1 (ep13), Squid (ep5), Stonesy (ep12), Suzy (ep75), Trudy (ep9), Wildberry Princess, Witch (ep7), Woman (ep15), Additional Voices *Axe Cop (2015) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Mrs. Noreen Beady, Cheerleader Bessy (ep5), Elderly Woman (ep21), Hospital PA Announcer (ep4), Jessica Allspice, Lady C (ep22), Mini-Mrs. Beady (ep46), Woman (ep49), Woman#1C (ep22) *BoJack Horseman (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1998-1999) - Alice "Shriek" DuBois, Beach Girl#1 (ep2), Beach Girl#2 (ep2), Big Clown (ep21), Club Singer, Forest fire girl (ep22), Girl (ep14), Girl Dog, Old Lady (ep22), Race Announcer (ep6), Susie (ep21), Tallulah Headbank (ep25), Telephone Recording (ep21), Woman (ep25), Yard Ball Buyer (ep3) *ChalkZone (2004) - Smudge (ep25), Zibble (ep25) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Jackie Wackerman, Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Land Shark (ep24), Matthews, Mrs. Monkenfluffer, Nug (ep16), President, Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2015-2016) - Kandy, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Chen, Female Pig (ep10), Fung's Mom (ep27), Goat Woman (ep10), Lu-Shi (ep45) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) - Feejee, The Duchess *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Vivian *Golan the Insatiable (2013-2015) - Additional Voices *Harvey Beaks (2017) - Grada (ep52) *Hey Arnold! (1998-1999) - Iggy's Mom (ep49), Mayor Dixie, Stinky's Grandpa (ep62) *Home Movies (2004) - Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Deloone (ep5), Ma Hamshank (ep5) *Sit Down, Shut Up (2009) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Air Acolyte Woman (ep10), Buttercup Raiko (ep23), Elderly Woman (ep43), Fan Girl (ep2), Female Airbender (ep33), Pema, Police Clerk#2 (ep10), Radio Operator (ep50), Reporter#3 (ep27), Ryu's Mom, Additional Voices *The Rocketeer (2019) - Laura *Tom Goes to the Mayor (2005) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2014-2016) - Baby (ep18), Karen (ep27), Nancy (ep18), Nancy (ep20), Nurse (ep5), Yuppie Woman (ep12) *Unsupervised (2012) - Additional Voices *We Bare Bears (2017) - Miss Chris (ep60) *WordGirl (2007-2014) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Aranea, Button, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Mrs. Beady 'Shorts' *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - President, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Chen *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - The Duchess 'Web Animation' *Bravest Warriors (2012-2014) - Aliens (ep5), Ballerina Man (ep4), Cereal Master (ep9), Colonial Plague Caitlin (ep21), Elf with Fan (ep3), Gayle (ep1), Grub (ep21), Killrock (ep5), King Congletard (ep10), Pixel, Princess Dysentery (ep21), Reporter (ep10), Self Destruct Voice (ep4), Southern Alien (ep5), Suffer Club Aliens (ep9) *Dead End (2014) - Pauline *Talking Tom and Friends (2014) - Ginger *Talking Tom and Friends (2015-2016) - Ginger, Female Scientist, Good Ginger (ep42), Reporter (ep8), Secretary (ep50), Sitcom Actress (ep14), Tatiana (ep29), Tristan (ep22) Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Clown Nurse *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Brittany the Bank Teller *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Manfried Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (41) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors